


Anterograde Amnesia

by artistzyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Anterograde Amnesia, F/M, author!marinette, heart failure, housebound!adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: Adrien wanted to remember the yesterdays. Marinette wanted to be in his tomorrows. Adrien is housebound. Marinette is an author. And she just decides to write her final novel on the blond himself.





	1. Forgetting and Needing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anterograde Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245686) by changdictator. 



> Updates are slow but I will update as best I can.

“Hello. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I will be your new neighbour.” The bluenette introduced herself to the man that had blond hair with bright, emerald green eyes. “I'm Adrien Agreste. It’s nice to meet you.” Adrien took Marinette’s hand and shook it, a slight shock going through his hand. Every hand that he had ever shook, had never gave him a jolt of surprise. And so with a widened expression and a small smile, he greeted his new neighbour all knowing he wouldn't remember this meeting tomorrow.

"My job? I'm an author. I moved here to get some inspiration but mainly some peace and quiet." Marinette answered. After helping her move in, Adrien invited her for a cup of tea. She talked about her lifestyle and how **she was quite run down on energy these days due to work** and it was her editor's idea to move somewhere that is quiet. "Are you going to be okay?" Marinette needed to be okay to get inspiration. "I am. But it's like I said, low energy means no motivation to write."

_She wasn't lying but she bent the truth to an extent._

Adrien was deeply entranced by Marinette and took in her features, her voice and her whole entire existence. This girl captivated him so well, **he didn't want to forget a single detail**. It was like this girl was ethereal. An all natural beauty. Not like he had a choice in what he wanted to remember or not. Marinette continued answering Adrien's questions. She enjoyed his company yet she only knew the blond for a mere couple of hours. It was comforting. **It was like home to them both**. They continued talking about anything and everything and Adrien had never felt more desperate for this meeting of theirs to prolong.

"Ah, I better get back and unpack. Thank you for the tea, Adrien." Marinette placed her cup back on the saucer provided and motioned for Adrien to escort her out. He did without complaint - he was gentlemanly towards all women that he met. Simply because he had always been that way. "It's no problem Marinette. I **hope** to see you tomorrow." Marinette flushed and giggled softly, "I **hope** so too." And she left.

Adrien was now alone standing in the hallway, staring at the door Marinette just left through. Tears started to form in frustration. He hated this - **not being able to remember** - but as always he had to repeat himself again tomorrow. He took this time before going to sleep, to remember ever detail on Marinette's face.

Adrien had reminded himself to write down what he learned about Marinette in the **black diary** he kept on his study table. That book was his only solace in his unfortunate life. Anyone he met, he had written down the date he had met them and what he knew. Marinette's page had happened to be the only page that seemed full. Adrien hoped that he could at least acknowledge the bluenette's features when he greets himself again tomorrow. This girl had something about her. Something that made Adrien almost desperate to keep her in his mind. **It was a need.**

Adrien sighed and fell asleep, nightmares of the accident happening again before waking up the next day, without a clue to what had happened today. All that Adrien could really remember, was his life before the accident ( _which is something he did wish to forget_ ).

 

Marinette entered her apartment next door and leaned on the door frame, trying to steady herself. Her breathing was ragged and it took almost all her energy to walk a couple of steps towards the side unit that held her prescripted drugs  - **like the stupid things ever worked properly**. She enjoyed the time she had with Adrien - finally glad that she made new friend. It was true what she said though. She did hope to see him again tomorrow even if he couldn't remember. She knew of his condition, getting the information of her editor. Marinette was curious of course but to know that Adrien was that sweet and kind despite his problem, made Marinette's heart flutter...until it started hurting her again.

"Moving and unpacking all this just to get inspiration to write a new novel? Don't they know it's killing me!?" Marinette huffed and started to unload her things into the rooms that they belonged in. "I'm not going to be here for that long though. **Maybe a year...a couple of months**?" Marinette didn't know how long she would be staying there but she hoped to get close to Adrien and write her novel in that time.

 

Adrien woke up to his alarm blaring: telling him it was eight in the morning and he had to get up to start his day...over again. He was stuck in time. Adrien followed the dates, the times but his accident seemed like yesterday. All the blond remembers from that date, was that he was hit by a milk truck and he was 18 years old and he's been stuck like that for 5 years.

A knock was heard upon his door and he opened up to see a blue-haired woman standing upon his doorstep. She smiled and he cocked his head to the side.

"Hi. I'm Marinette Cheng. I live next door."

"Sorry but I don't -" Marinette stopped Adrien midway, putting her hand up and smiled,

"I know. You have antesomething amnesia so you can't remember that we had met yesterday."

Adrien smiled sheepishly and apologised. "It's fine Adrien." The way she said his name, made his heart flutter and he invited her in. "Let's get to know each other again, okay Adrien?"

 

"I see. So when you were coming back from work, you were hit by a milk truck?"

"Yeah. A blue one. I remember hearing the bottles smash as I hit the ground. Not exactly something that I want to remember but I don't have a choice."

Marinette hummed and the room fell silent. Both parties had nothing else to say. Adrien didn't know why he was telling this girl everything that happened to him but the blond felt safe and alert with Marinette.

"Okay **I have decided what I'm writing my book on**." Marinette blurted out. She stood up slowly, gripping the arm of the chair as she rose, careful not to let Adrien know how fragile she was. "What?" The blond had asked, wide eyed. " **You**."

 

Adrien looked between the pages of his black diary, looking at the facts of his female neighbour. She allowed him to take a picture, so he would know who the girl was whenever he answered the door. **He wanted to remember her tomorrow but the todays seemed to be enough**.

 

Marinette laid in her bed. She had not left her apartment for the past 5 days due to being ill. It happened but it was to the point where Marinette didn't care anymore. Her nurse came by to give her a higher dose of drugs that would sooth the pain. "What a load of bull." The bluenette murmured out after the nurse left. Although she was told not to leave her bed, Marinette moved towards her study on rackety legs. "I need to start writing." Her breathing was ragged and she knew it was draining her but it didn't stop her.

"Where do I start with this?" A knock was then heard upon her front door. She rarely got visitors other than her nurse and Alya - who was **too busy to acknowledge that her best friend was dying**. "Hello? Who is it?" Marinette's voice came out in a rasp and she slightly choked on a bit of saliva and started coughing wildly. The person on the other side of the door must of heard her, as the handle pressed down and the door swung open quickly just as Marinette collapsed to the ground. "A-Adrien?" The blond didn't recognise her voice but the warmth she had was familiar and Adrien let himself get Marinette into her room, back into her bed. "I forgot who you are but you are written in my diary." The bluenette inwardly scoffed. When she was sick, she tend to get a bit harsh.

"Of course you wouldn't remember Adrien. I mean, my own best friend forgets I exists and she's having the time of her life with that boyfriend of hers." It came out all to quickly and Marinette clasped her chest in pain. Marinette started to cry. She didn't want to be in pain or forgotten by her best friend or not being able to stay in Adrien's mind for more than twenty four hours. Her cries made it hard for Marinette to breathe and Adrien had tucked her back into her bed, the warmth finally soothing her pain.  Adrien calmed her by stroking her head and silencing her with soothing hums. "Marinette?" The bluenette turned her pale face towards Adrien and smiled, "Yes. That's my name." Adrien sighed in relief but guilt in not remembering the girl in front of him, ate at him. " **Stop feeling guilty** already Adrien." The blond gasped in a slight whisper and his hand was held within Marinette's.

It was warm.

"You cant help what you have. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings back there." Marinette felt guilt eat her this time but to be swept away by Adrien's quiet chuckle. "Its okay, Marinette. But I have a question." The blond had worried about Marinette's condition when he heard her coughing violently and see her collapse to the floor. Marinette knew he was curious about what was wrong with her. But she wasn't ready to tell him; even if he wouldn't remember it still wouldn't change anything. **That's what hurt the most.**

"I'm just not well Adrien. I caught the flu and a throat infection but I am fine and should be better within the next couple of days." Adrien was almost convinced, as Marinette had a genuine smile on her face, but her eyes said otherwise. He nodded and didn't push any further. "Why did you turn up anyway Adrien?" The bluenette asked. She peaked a sideways glance to the blond who seemed to be staring at a book in his hand. A black one. "Is that **the diary where everyone you meet is written in there**?" Adrien glanced up and his emerald eyes met sapphire ones. They stayed there, gazing. Panic filled Adrien's gut. Although to him, it was meeting this girl for the first time but her eyes say she's been there with him this whole time - but he forgot.

They are just inches closer than before and heat started to radiate their faces. Neither of them, for a moment, decided to move. Marinette may be unwell but she had enough energy to cup Adrien's face, and place her forehead against his. "Write more information of me in **that black diary** of yours before you want to kiss me." She sighed out, holding herself back. Adrien wouldn't remember what had happened at all in that moment but Marinette kept it against her heart. "Can I see that diary of yours?"

 

Night fell and Adrien found himself staring at the 2 pages filled with the knowledge of the girl next door. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was half Chinese, half French. She was 22 years old. An author in the midst of writing her novel about the male himself. He forgot the reason, being reminded by Marinette an hour prior, what she was writing about. It wasn't written in his diary. He assumed it would be a great story.

On the other side of the wall, laid Marinette in her bed, staring upon the ceiling. Her heart ached, for once not because of her illness. Marinette wasn't a desperate person but Adrien, love and his tomorrows was all she wanted. She was desperate.


	2. Repeating and Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is on repeat for Adrien and he's stealing Marinette's heart without knowing it.

**Life was on repeat.** It started out boring as housebound Adrien could not leave his home  - strict rules from his father. His father had said it was for his own safety but Adrien knew what his father was like. He may not remember his days as he goes by but his past still remains and that shows an in denial father, who's job was more important than his son himself. "My protection?" Adrien had scoffed at the thought. It was more like Gabriel Agreste didn't want anyone knowing his son had a type of amnesia where he would forget everything - schedules, meals, marriage meet ups -  the next day. No one wanted that burden of a son. Adrien was a little blessed about his accident.

Adrien made it a habit to check his black diary every morning when he woke up, his little post-it notes telling him to do so. A few weeks after his accident, he had made little notes on pieces of paper and stuck them on his bedroom walls. There was many, telling him the chores he needs to do, any shopping or any people he had to meet. Most of his bedroom wall where his desk sat was filled with green scraps of paper all filled with information of his neighbour. His heart always raced when he talked with her or if he was just near her. His head never remembered but his heart did.

It was one weekend, weeks after Marinette collapsing, that both Marinette and Adrien left their apartments to go shopping together. "So you have never left your home to do something fun?" The bluenette asked. Adrien had thought back to his childhood but it was only filled with studies and being stuck behind an iron gate. "No. I've always been stuck inside and it's not really healthy for the body." Marinette nodded in agreement. She felt his pain, being stuck inside for a long period of time. Although her circumstances were different. "Well, lets do something fun then." Adrien faced Marinette with a shocked gaze. Was she serious?

"I heard the beach is nice. And it's a relatively warm day so why not?" Marinette smiled so convincingly that Adrien had no choice but to agree to go. He was nervous but he knew if he was with Marinette, he would be okay. They would be okay. "We don't have to swim. I can't anyway." She laughed with a wide smile before going neutral and shifting her eyes to look at the blond next to her. "I can't either. I guess we could go for some ice-cream though." Adrien requested. He smiled shyly as Marinette nodded in agreement. "A walk by the beach seems lovely." Adrien had a million thoughts racing throughout his mind. His heart kept pounding at the thought of being alone with the bluenette, holding her hand, eating ice-cream with her, having a conversation about anything and everything. And yet, today, that was going to be the best day of his life after the accident, was to be lost in the following tomorrows staying in the yesterdays. His thoughts will be gone of this glorious day where the sun was shining and Marinette looked like an angel. Adrien had to remember to note this down in his black diary to read over and over. His heart will remember even when his head forgets. His heart will remember the bluenette tomorrow when he sees her in the morning whilst he greets himself once again to a complete stranger yet not a stranger at the same time.

It was to be warm all week and they decided the beach would be better tomorrow, seeing as night time deemed more dangerous and mysterious. They were taking risks going tomorrow night - Adrien had to note it down. Marinette and Adrien now sat in the blonde's apartment, Marinette's head lying in Adrien's lap whilst his fingers ran through her hair, the sensation bringing warmth to her and sleep now approaching and yet she wouldn't sleep as deep, green orbs were staring into her ocean blue ones and the world felt at peace. Sleep was succumbing to the petite bluenette and yet she continued to fight it off, afraid that if she fell asleep right here, right now in Adrien's arms... she feared she wouldn't wake up again.

Adrien could sense Marinette's discomfort. He may not have a very good head on his shoulders but Marinette's thoughts always leaked out by accident. Words were not spoken but by her eyes and irregular beats of her heart, Marinette's thoughts could be read by the blond. All but some. Marinette broke her gaze with the blond, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart. Adrien's fingers didn't stop playing with Marinette's hair but they travelled down more, tracing her face down her jawline to trace over her lips and nose and her eyes. The feeling was soothing yet intimate and Adrien felt warm. "M-Marinette?" The bluenette opened her eyes to see nerve-wrecking green ones. His fingers now traced her prominent collar bones, one hand making patterns in the dip of her waist. "You're so beautiful, Marinette. So, so beautiful."

They made love that night for the first time. It was intimate and yet, it held a lot of love; moans of "I love you" being repeated throughout the night. It was slow, gentle and the pair felt their hearts burst at the seams with desire to be with the other but they knew they couldn't.

The next morning, sunlight gleamed down on the blond, making his eyes scrunch up. Adrien sat up slowly, a cold blow of air suddenly making him shiver. He looked down to see himself naked with not only his clothes but another pair of clothes on the floor. His room was quiet, door and windows shut, curtains left open. Adrien couldn't remember who he was with the night before but somehow his heart knew he was in love. His heart was racing, red appearing on his face as thought of him losing his virginity to someone made him blush. Adrien just hoped it was someone nice (his heart knew better though).

Adrien took the chance to look at the other side of the bed seeing no-one except a pink post-it note upon the pillow. Adrien reached over and picked it off the pillow. It read:

_This is where we made love._

The blond swung out of bed, grabbing his boxers and putting them on until he saw another pink post it note on his clothing screen (where he gets dressed and undressed). It read:

_This is where you undressed me._

The male's gaze was now looking at the clothing that didn't belong to him. He went over and picked up the pink and blue clothing, setting it down his bed. As he bent down to pick up the top, another post it note was set there reading:

_This is where our clothes were flung and where you kissed me._

Adrien couldn't remember who he was with last night and yet his heart still didn't stop beating. He went to exit his room until a blue haired female stood at his bedroom door, a smile on her face. She was dressed in his t-shirt from last night. She hit Adrien's head, applying a post it note. She giggled and placed Adrien's black diary in his hands before running back into his room and grabbing her stuff.

"Come and see me later." And she left without another word. It shocked Adrien. He didn't know who the female was and yet his heart knew because his heart never forgot. His heart was his mind and he knew that that girl was special to him. Adrien remembered the post it note stuck to his head and peeled it off reading what the bluenette had wrote.

_Hi. I'm Marinette from next door. I'll see you later, mon chaton._

He then looked to his black diary, seeing a small piece of paper acting as a bookmark. Adrien opened the diary to find the two pages of Marinette Dupain-Cheng fill his view. He then saw a small note at the bottom, written in pink and curly writing that didn't belong to the male himself. He smiled at the note, the answer to why he was naked and the clothes thrown about the floor and the mess of the sheets. He blushed and shut himself in his room, placing the post it note on his wall with the rest of the green and yellow post it notes. He would keep the pink ones in a separate corner of his pin board - he wanted to look at them every day.

\-------------------------------

Couple of hours later, Adrien found himself lying in his back, Marinette's head laying on his stomach. His fingers were once again playing with her hair. He somehow knew he did this yesterday: it may be his heart telling him or may it was the way Marinette was too comfortable in the sensation. "Hey Adrien?" The bluenette turned her head to the side, looking up at the blond. Blue eyes came in contact with green ones and the blond opened his mouth to answer.

"Yes?"

Marinette sighed out sadly, looping her fingers with Adrien's free hand that sat at his side. It was cruel. Her question wouldn't matter to the blond - well not to his brain - because she knew that tomorrow would break her heart and not his. It wasn't Adrien's fault, Marinette knew but it still didn't help the nervous twist in her stomach. **"Where does a thought go when it's forgotten?"** Adrien gave a confused look to Marinette who was looking expectant, as if she really wanted to know. "Is this because of my-" "No. I just want your opinion on it." Adrien caught the nervous eyes of his neighbour. He sighed out and thought for a moment.

**"I guess it just dies."**

Marinette had winced at his answer, a sick feeling gnawing in her stomach. Adrien felt the bluenette's uncomfortableness and went to question her although her incoherent mumbling overlapped his question.

"It- just - dies." She muttered under her breath, slowly and painfully making her face turn sour and Adrien's face to pull a concerned look. Marinette was worrying Adrien now and he wanted to help her and understand why she paled at his answer. "Why did you ask me a question like that if you are going to be upset?" The blunt ask caught the bluenette of guard and tears started to form in her eyes. "I guess I could tell you. You wont remember anyway." Adrien didn't understand what she was saying, he was confused and his mind went blank as no answers appeared for him.

_**"I'm dying."** _

And his whole world comes crashing down with the phrase. His neighbour, that he forgot every day yet loved, the neighbour that had the most beautiful laugh matching her beautiful appearance. The neighbour with the most beautiful personality that could make anyone smile, was dying. Marinette explained she suffered from heart failure and that the next time she couldn't breathe or felt like she was having a heart attack, she wouldn't live past this one. She had a year or two (if she was lucky) to live and after the "flu" incident, it turns out she didn't have much time left at all. She was still writing the book on Adrien but it cut her sleeping hours and made her more tired and less hungry. "You should stop with the writing." But Marinette couldn't. This was her last dying wish and it was for that book to be written.

"I don't want to lose you." "I love you so much Adrien. More than you know." He knew Marinette loved him, just as he loved her. He may not remember any of this the following day but it was written down in his diary for him to read the next day, the process repeating itself.

\-------------------------

"I'm back!" Was heard through out Marinette's apartment and a bang of the living room door made Marinette jerk awake from her nap. "Wha- Alya!" Marinette would admit, she missed her best friend. "I've missed you so much. You're so thin!" Marinette gave a nervous chuckle and sat back down with the blanket back over her. "How have you been?" The bluenette asked. Alya jumped up and down in excitement, unable to contain herself. "Well...I got married!" Marinette sat, huddled up, shock and hurt appearing on her face. Her best friend got married and she wasn't invited? She didn't know? Marinette knew Alya was always a risk taker but getting hitched without her knowledge was an argument ready to happen. Alya clasped Marinette's frail hands in her warm ones, slightly wincing at the coldness of her best friend's hands. Marinette had been warm when she left; why was she cold now? "Why are you so cold?" Marinette turned her head, anger flitting in her eyes. "You run off somewhere to get married whilst I'm here, no knowledge of what you are doing; knowing if you are okay and you're asking me why I'm cold!?" Alya let go of her hands, shuffling back on the sofa with her hands in a defensive position in front of her. Alay knew she owed the bluenette an answer. "I am really sorry, Mari. I was meant to tell you but I guess I was so hung up on my happiness, I forgot you were a part of it." The tanned put her head down, apologising in the only way she knows how. She knew it would be a while before Marinette would forgive her but Alya was finally living life, unaware her best friend was slowly losing hers.

"You go have fun and enjoy your life and yet I'm here suffering?" Tears pooled at the edges of Marinette eyes and she tried to contain them although the hurt was too overwhelming. Marinette hid her face with her hands, tears escaping through the little gaps between palm and cheek. "I've been suffering for so long and you didn't even have a second thought about me." Sniffles and choked sobs left Marinette and Alya started tears of her own, unaware and confused about Marinette's suffering. "W-what do you mean you're s-suffering?" Marinette removed her hands and shot her friend a pitiful glare.

"I'm _dying_ Alya. It's been like this for too long now."

\---------

Adrien let himself into Marinette's apartment, closing the door slowly. As before, the night before was a total blank to Adrien but  he knew last night had happened and he was now sure he loved Marinette - in his heart no less. He relearned everything about the bluenette again, the part about her dying saddened him. Adrien crept quietly across to the living room, where loud voices were erupting.

Listening in he could hear Marinette's voice and another one overlapping hers. A female. Adrien looked through the black book at Marinette's pages, no writing of a female in her life. _Friend? Family_? Adrien didn't know. "It's been too long and you didn't think to tell me when you first found out!?" Was shouted from the other's voice. Marinette sighed out, annoyed. "Like you would have listened, Alya! All you had on your mind was your boy-toy and going to get hitched in some other country!" Adrien decided to come back later when this 'Alya was gone.

But before he could, Alya herself, bag in hand stormed out the apartment ignoring Adrien's presence muttering profanities. "Adrien?" A small voice called out. The blond entered the living room, finding the bluenette crying on the sofa, hands in her hair. "Yeah, it's me." The blond held Marinette close, rocking her side to side, lulling her to sleep. The fight took everything out of her and the best thing for her to do was sleep.

 **"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!! I've been busy and I haven't been well. Writer's block is also to blame but I should be back up and running now. Sorry again for the delay.


End file.
